The Sonic the Hedgehog Game
The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Published by: SEGA Developed by: Junction Point Studios (Console), Griptonite Games (Nintendo DS), Backbone Entertainment (PSP), Aspyr Media (PC & Mac), Traveller's Tales (Nintendo 3DS) Platform: Wii, Playstation 3,Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PSP, PC, Mac Created by: Dan Povenmire and Warren Spector Rated: E10 (Everyone 10+) Release Date: March 15, 2011, April 3, 2011 (PC & Mac), October 4, 2011 (Nintendo 3DS) 'Plot:' Phineas and Ferb has making their Party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer and Mickey to their Party 'Gameplay': is similar to Mario Party, there will be coins, rings, stars, and chaos emeralds to collect. 'Playable Characters': 'Sonic the Hedgehog': *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles Tails Prower *Amy Rose 'Super Mario Bros': *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi The Simpsons Game: * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Bart Simpson Epic Mickey: * Mickey Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Ortensia * Gremlin Gus. 'Avatar': *Mii (Only on Wii) *Xbox 360 Avatar (Only on Xbox 360) 'Board Game': *Tokyo *Hawaii *Paris *Yukon, Canada *London *Tijuana, Mexico *China *Danville *Mitch's Ship 'Party Mode': A Free game, which you can play mini-games and Board Game (Except for Mitch's ship because is unlock) 'Adventure Mode': Based on Summer Belongs to You!, Which you can travel the world and face with your friends. Note: Complete the Adventure Mode to unlock Mitch's Ship. 'Mini-Games Mode': A Free Game to play every mini-games you want. 'Agent P Mode:' Play as Agent P, which you can save the day from Dr. Doofenshmirtz Note: In Board Game there's Agent P Space, which you step and play as Agent P. 'Special Mode': Special Mode is special for the console. In Wii, the mode is named Wii Motion Plus Mode, which you can play mini-games with Wii Motion Plus. In Playstation 3, the mode is named Playstation Move Mode, which you can play mini-games with Playstation Move. In Xbox 360, the mode is named Kinect Mode, which you can play mini-games with Kinect. In Nintendo DSi, the mode is named DSi Camera Mode, which you take the photo, and play mini-games with yourself. In PSP, there's no Special Mode. Gallery: Gallery:The Sonic the Hedgehog Game 'Extra:' is a mode, that you can have somes extras like Videos and Games: Videos: *Sonic: Night of the Werehog (Unlock the Mitch's Ship to unlock) *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension trailer (Unlock 10 Mini-games to Unlock) *Credits (Complete the Adventure Mode to Unlock) *Sonic the Hedgehog Sound Cartoon (Play in Tag Team Party Mode and Play as Sonic and Amy 3 times.) *Sonic 20th Anniversary Documentary (Play this game 2 hours) Games: *SegaSonic the Hedgehog (Collect all Mini-Games to unlock) *Sonic the Fighter (Play as Bart 10 times to unlock) *Sonic R (Play as Amy Rose 5 Times to Unlock) *Phineas and Ferb (SEGA Genesis version; Console Only; Play this game 4 hours.) *Phineas and Ferb (SEGA Game Gear; Handheld Only; Play this game 2 hours.) *Phineas and Ferb (SEGA CD version; PC Only; Play this Game 3 Hours) 'Mini-Games:' List of "The Sonic the Hedgehog Game" Mini-Games Development: In 2007, This game is Leaked as "Sonic Shuffle 2", but in 2009, This Game has changed it's Working Name as "Sonic Multiverse Shuffle" but merged into a cancelled "Mickey's Magical Party", but hey, how about we put "The Simpsons Game", and "Mario Party" and "Phineas and Ferb", In 2010, announced the Official Name "The Sonic the Hedgehog Game" and was bought by Junction Point Studios﻿. Trivia: *This is the Third Mario and Sonic Crossovers, first was Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Game, and the second is Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Game. *This game is similar to Mario Party *Sonic Shuffle will be re-released on Xbox Live Arcade and Playstation Network to celebrate "The Sonic the Hedgehog Game" *If you Pre-order this game for Xbox 360, you get a free 1200 Microsoft points to download Sonic Adventure and Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 *The Sonic the Hedgehog Game release date was delayed from Late 2010 to February 2011, to celebrate Sonic's 20th Anniversary 'Playstation 3- The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Edition': Check Playstation 3: The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Edition for more information The Sonic the Hedgehog Game: Collector's Edition Check The Sonic the Hedgehog Game: Collector's Edition for more information﻿ 'Logo Variation': *In Console Version, When SEGA logo is finished, Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse runs and SEGA logo turns around so fast and morph into Junction Point Studios logo and black background turn into White Background and Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse runs again and take the Junction Point Studios logo away. *In PSP version, Is similar to console version, but instead of Junction Point Studios logo, is Backbone Entertainment logo. *In Nintendo DS version, the two screens has Phineas and Ferb's Backyard and tree as a Background. on the Top Screen has "Licensed by Nintendo" letter, but is taken by Homer Simpson and SEGA logo appear on Right and stop in the center, and is taken by Mickey Mouse and Griptonite Games logo appear on right and stop on the center and is taken by Mario. Sonic with "The Sonic the Hedgehog Game" logo and stop in the center and Sonic runs away *In PC & Mac version, SEGA Logo is in White Background and isn't Animated and then Fade Out, next there's Aspyr Media logo in blue background and also isn't animated and then Fade Out.